Burning Question
by LadyGuilt
Summary: After their class reunion is over, Rocky finds herself asking Logan one important question. What if it has been her instead of CeCe? - Cogan. OneShot.


**Disclaimer**: I'm not affiliated with Disney Channel, It's a Laugh Production or the actors that portrait the characters. Characters, places and events are completely fictional, any resemblance to real life person or situation is completely coincidental.

**AN: **This story has not been beta read. Takes places right after _'Future It Up'_.

.

* * *

**Burning Question**

**.**

"You guys, this have been fun. But I really should be going." Rocky stood from the loveseat, picking her purse as she smiled at her best friend CeCe. Their class reunion was long over, but despite the late hour she was surprisingly awake.

"Ah, don't be such an old lady." Replied CeCe as she, too, stood from the couch. She had been leaning against her husband, Logan, who despite the fact of having missed all the excitement looked ready to drop. "Stay!" She wrapped Rocky's hands with hers, not wanting to let her go. It has been years since they have been this close to one another, and she had missed that.

"Well, okay." Concede Rocky with a wide smile, wanting to spend as much time with CeCe as she could.

"I'm going to go make some coffee." She squeezed Rocky's hand before letting go of her, and kicked Logan to wake him up. "Keep Rocky company, won't you, dear?"

"Sure," with a shake of his head, Logan watched the slight frame of his wife walked into the kitchen. "How have you been Rocky? It's been years."

Sitting back down, the brunet smiled at her once ex boyfriend. Now that CeCe wasn't in the room, she couldn't help but feel a bit jumpy. "Been great. Career is going amazing, Mark and my son are the light of my life. Everything has been just perfect. But," she added quickly, "for missing CeCe, of course."

"Bet you two are over the moon about your new show." That was an understatement. Ever since coming from the reunion several hours ago, the two of them have done nothing but speak about their upcoming project and how they would finally be a team once more. "I know CeCe has missed you, Rocky."

"I know. We were being so childish. Letting our egos get in the way of our friendship. If only we have talked more often we probably would have become partners again years ago."

Logan nodded. He knew his wife had done nothing to mend the riff between her and Rocky, but after 21 years together, he knew her better than she knew herself. "Especially after you moved to New York. I think she was expecting you to seek her out."

"Really?" Surprise tinted Rocky's voice, as she looked over her shoulder where CeCe had gone a few minutes before. "She never said anything. When she never contacted me, I assumed she had no interest."

He snorted. "And that's pretty much what she thought about you." He shook his ahead, amused now that the story had a nice ending. "If I knew you two just needed a push, I probably would have locked the two of you in a room until you worked it out."

"Why didn't you?" She asked smiling, it would have been funny if he had gone that route, and they probably would have been spare years of separation.

Logan looked embarrassed for a minute, a slight blushed coloring his cheeks. "To be honest, I kinda thought your fall out was about something else."

"MOM! Can you come here? MOM!"

Logan and Rocky stopped talking as they heard LJ from his room. CeCe came not long after with a tray to where they where sitting in the livingroom. "Why are you awake?" She shout back, leaving the tray on the coffee table. "Here guys, serve yourselves."

"MOM."

"I'm COMING, LJ!"

With a roll of her eyes, CeCe left the two of them alone again, and disappeared through a hall. Chuckling at their antics, Rocky leaned forward serving coffee for both her and Logan. "Man, that does brings a lot of memories. And he does looks just like Flynn did back when."

Taking the mug from her, Logan chuckled. "What's funny is that CeCe doesn't see it. LJ runs her like Flynn used to bossed all of us around."

She looked at his content expression for a moment, feeling a small twinge in her heart. "You are happy." Commented Rocky, pushing herself to get the words out even though a big part of her was warning her against it.

"Of course, I am." He said, surprised at her statement. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Taking a sip from her mug, Rocky took a moment to look for the right words. "I'm just surprise. You and CeCe. I would have never thought about it. You seem so different, and back when we first met, you two could hardly be in the seem room without throwing knives." She paused, a nostalgic feeling slowly taking over. "I certainly didn't thought you two would last when you did got together. Yet, other than Deuce and Dina, you guys have the longest relationship ever."

Logan didn't answer right away, but drank his coffee first. For that conversation he really needed to be awake. "Twenty one years together. Fifteen years of marriage. We certainly lasted longer than you guys ever gave us credit for. I still remember the betting book you guys started when you found out we were dating." He arched a brow, though now he found the whole thing hilarious. At the time, he had been slightly insulted that they thought his relationship with CeCe was a joke to bet on it.

"Hey, I won fifty bucks." Rocky said proudly, though she hunched back her shoulders when Logan just glared at her. "Do you..." She trailed off, shaking her head as if she decide against completing the thought.

"Go on. Do I what?" Logan prompted her.

For a moment Rocky looked like she wasn't going to reply, but then she continued. "Do you wonder what would have happened if we hadn't break up? Do you think it'd be us living on this apartment? That LJ would be our son, instead of yours and CeCe's?" She hated the fact that she even had to asked, that she wondered for even a minute about her best friend's husband. But a big part of her needed the answer.

"Rocky," He sighed, leaning forward on the couch, resting his arm over his thighs as he tried to find the right words, knowing that nothing but the truth would do. "I think, that if we hadn't break up when we did, that if I had given CeCe a chance like you asked me to, I would still be married to her today. LJ would still be CeCe's and mine."

Rocky took a deep breath, was thankful when her voice didn't broke. "But we cared about each other."

"We were kids." He didn't sound harsh, but he was determinate to be honest. "But even back then, Rocky, I knew had feelings for CeCe. I just didn't know how to deal with them. It always have been CeCe."

"I'm happy for you two. I am." She insisted at his incredulous look. "You are happy, but more importantly, she is happy. I know CeCe since we were five years old. I have never seen her as relax and happy as she is with you. Not even when she was dancing."

"That means a lot, Rocky."

"Ugh. Logan, go deal with your son. He is driving me crazy." Bursting into the living room, CeCe glared at her husband, plainly blaming him for whatever their son was up to. "Go! And if he is not in bed in ten minutes, you are sleeping on the couch." Logan rolled his eyes, but he stood up, marching faithfully towards his son's room. "I really needed another girl in here. I'm so outnumbered." Grinning at Rocky, she extended her hands towards her, completely oblivious of the conversation that just took place. "Come on, I'll give you a tour of the apartment. Logan bought it after we came to visit one Christmas and mom poisoned him with her cooking." She snickered, remembering Logan's panic of staying again at her mother's ever since. "He thinks it's safer to stay here when we are in town and just take her out to dinner. Brilliant!" She sang the last word, wrapping her arm around Rocky's waist.

Not bothering to hide a laugh, Rocky returned CeCe's embrace, "You two are great together, CeCe."

She smiled brightly, resting her head against Rocky's shoulder. "We are. How is Mark? I haven't seen him since your baby was born!"

At the mention of her husband, Rocky's face lighted up. And just like that, she let go of the past. She might have wonder how things would have turned out between her and Logan, but the truth was, she had been just as lucky as Logan and CeCe. It just took her a while longer to find her perfect match. "He is great. I talked to him this afternoon. He'll be home in a couple of days."

"We should totally double date!"

"You realize we are not teens anymore."

She gasped dramatically. "Lies." Poking Rocky's stomach, CeCe grinned.

"Two hot girls wrapped around each other," both CeCe and Rocky turned towards Logan, as he came back, grinning mockingly at them both. "I can dig that."

"Pervert." The two of them said at the same time before bursting of laughing.

With a roll of his eyes, he tugged CeCe towards him. "Now, why does something tells me this is going to be High school all over again."

"Oh, shush. You love it."

As Rocky watched CeCe and Logan kiss, she couldn't help but smiled at their obvious adoration for each other. Sure, things would never be as they were twenty years ago, but that was fine. She was sure the future was going to be a hundred times better.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
